The present invention relates to heat exchangers, and in particular, to heat exchangers useful as fuel coolers for automotive engines.
In recent years, it has become desirable, if not necessary, to cool the fuel used by the engines of motor vehicles especially diesel engine powered vehicles. The most convenient way to do this is to insert a heat exchanger in series in a fuel line running between the engine and the fuel tank of the motor vehicle. Further, in order to keep the installation of these heat exchangers as simple and inexpensive as possible, air cooled heat exchangers are sometimes chosen in order to eliminate the need for coolant lines to be run to the heat exchanger.
Since the fuel lines usually run along the underside or underbody of the motor vehicle, it has been found to be convenient to mount the fuel coolers on the underbody of the vehicle. A difficulty with this, however, is that the heat exchangers are exposed to the elements and thus subject to damage. In northern climates, ice and snow can also cause a problem with the efficiency of the heat exchangers. Another concern is that the heat exchangers must be low in height or have a low profile in order to provide sufficient clearance between the underbody of the vehicle and the road surface.
One attempt to meet the desired design criteria and overcome the above-mentioned difficulties is shown in European patent application No. EP 0 890 810 published on Jan. 13, 1999. This patent shows a fuel cooler that has an extruded or continuously cast main body containing a plurality of longitudinal internal flow channels. This main body has open ends. Another member with cooling ribs or fins is attached to the main body. Finally, end pieces or closing elements are used to close off the open ends of the main body and make the fuel flow in series through the fluid channels in the main body. This heat exchanger is difficult and expensive to manufacture, however, because of the number and complexity of the individual components and the need for a special tooling to make these components.
In the present invention, heat exchangers are provided that are much simpler and easier to manufacture, and which require much less expensive tooling to make the required components.